Nearing the Gala
by Pop culture Writer
Summary: Sequel to "The Blue Suit" The Gala is near, and Matt the Colt is ready to make everything perfect!


It was a beautiful morning at Ponyville's antique shop, "The Antique Hoof," Where one of the owners, Jayden the Colt, was sleeping at the main counter of the store, unaware that a line a mile long was before him.

Random Pony: Come on already!

Another Random Pony: What's taking so long!?

Jayden: (Snores)….no…..careful with that hammer….(Snores)

Sad to say, his nap didn't last long, as every impatient pony there lets out at the top of their lungs…..

Random Ponies: WAKE UP!

This caused the poor horse to scream like a filly, collapsing out of his seat.

Jayden: Uhhhh…what the…HUH!? Oh…sorry…we're actually…uhhhh…..

He looks over at the long line with a frightening gaze, quickly clearing out everypony there with their antiques using great amounts of speed he never thought he had in the first place. Once every thing was silent once more, he slowly locks the doors and collapses on a nearby antique table, which surprisingly broke the minute he laid on it.

Jayden: Note to self…..don't touch anything that's on its last leg.

He couldn't understand what went wrong. Before he dozed off he told Matt to…..

Jayden: Watch the counter on my break….MAAAAAAAAAAAATT!

Unaware to him, Matt was right behind the Colt.

Matt: What?

Once again, Jayden was surprised, screaming like a filly as he jolted into the air, slamming his head onto the chandelier above, which easily shattered to pieces.

Matt: You do know just about everything here is on its last leg. You should make a note of that.

Jayden: Owwwww…..I DID! WHERE WERE YOU!?

Matt: Out.

Jayden: I rarely take breaks here at the hoof…..the one time I take one and we're out the door with customers!

Matt: But wait a minute, isn't that good?

Jayden: Yes, but some pony was suppose to be charge of the front counter during his shift…..

Matt: Who? Bill?

Jayden: BILL!? Wait…..who's Bill?

Matt: That hyena I adopted from Fluttershy.

Jayden: Wait…when did you….how did you….THATS NOT THE ISSUE AT THE MOMENT! You were suppose to run the counter! Where were you!?

Matt: I uhhhhh….was out…getting….uhhhhh

The Colt sighed, face hoofing as his business partner and brother tried to lie. He was never good at it. One of the flaws of having a cutie mark of sunlight was whenever he lied, his coat would brighten. In almost a quick flash, it went from ordinary orange to a gleaming white, annoying and blinding Jay.

Jayden: Will you cool it with the light show! No sense in lying to me Matt!

Matt: (Sighs)….Fine…..I was doing some extra work around town.

He was waiting for another light bright session, but shocking to say, Matt's coat reverted back to normal orange. He was telling the truth alright.

Jayden: You do realize that we stopped with the extra jobs. Business is finally booming.

Matt: I had to do it…to pay…..for these.

The orange Colt takes out two golden tickets from under his Thunder Bolts cap, laying them in front of Jay on a table, which also breaks apart.

Jayden: (sighs)

Matt: We seriously need better inventory.

Jayden: I have no idea how we even managed to make a sale.

Jayden looks down at the gold tickets, realizing that they're for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala of Canterlot. He never was a fan of those fancy parties, but Jay knew how amazing its suppose to be. Hearing from Dash, it was one of the biggest events in all of Equestria.

Jayden: How in the name of all that is Pinkie did you get those?

Matt: I told you….I did extra work.

Jayden: These tickets aren't cheap bro…exactly how much work did it take?

He tried to speak, but the Colt simply couldn't. The stuff he had to do was simply insane.

Matt: Uhhhhhh…..uhhhhh

Jayden: Ummmm bro?

Matt: (Sighs)…First of all, I had to model everything Rarity was making for her next order….and believe me, there were things I thought no pony could squeeze into…then I had to do all of Mac's work down at the farm. If I ever hear the "A" word again I'm going to collapse.

Jayden: Uhhhh you mean apples?

Of course, Matt collapsed to the ground, unable to move any of his legs.

Matt: So many….they were everywhere…..then Dash said she needed some pony for a stunt she was performing to impress the bolts….

Jayden: That explains the streaks of rainbows burned into your mane.

Matt: Have you ever taken a sonic rainboom to the face Jay? HAVE YOU!?

Jayden: Ummm….don't think I have.

Matt: Really? Cause its not pleasant! Then I watched Cheerlie's class while she went to lunch.

Jayden: That doesn't seem so bad.

Matt: That's what I thought…..until they tied me to a pole, threw glue all over me, and rolled me into a pile of leaves down a hill. Oh and surprise surprise….A BEEHIVE FELL ON ME!

Jayden: AAAAAAAAAAAND explaining the bumps all over your back.

Matt: Thirty minutes of pulling glue and honey out of my mane, STILL smoking from the rainboom to the face I mentioned earlier, I helped Twilight with a royal duty…..which was simply to do some paperwork….until Chrysalis showed up and attacked me!

Jayden: Wait a minute, why?

Matt: She was expecting to turn Twilight into a frog, now all I can say to sum up my story is I'm now addicted to flies!

Jayden: Dang bro, and why on Celestia's sun did you go through all that?

Matt: You….you can't know!

Jayden: And why not?

Matt: You…YOU JUST CAN'T!

This time, Matt was blushing, as his coat glowed pinker than well….Pinkie!

Jayden: Seriously, you need to gain control of your sun magic.

Matt: Whatever…the point it….you can't find out who this ticket is for!

Jayden: Just tell me….

Matt: NO!

Jayden: If you don't tell me, I'll tell every pony about that cider make out session you had with Derpy behind Sugarcube corner!

Matt: HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!? I mean….that didn't happen.

Jayden: Dude, you're glowing again.

Matt: AGGGGHHHH! DANGIT! ALRIGHT! IT'S FOR RARITY!

Jayden: AHA! I knew it!

Matt: You did not!

Jayden: Doesn't matter! I know now! So…..Rarity?

He forms a stupid grin on his face, as Matt uses all his willpower not to punch him.

Matt: She likes me…we even kissed.

Jayden: Oh yeah I knew that.

Matt: Wait WHAT!?

Jayden: Grown Colts shouldn't have diaries dude.

Matt: First of all, it's a captain's log, not a diary, second, STAY OUTTA MY ROOM!

Jayden: Look dude, she kissed you out of a cute little kindness, that's what she does. You were down, she made you feel happy again.

Matt: That's wrong! She really likes me! I worked for her for months, we're best pals, and soon to be special ponies! And this ticket will prove it!

Jayden: Of course she'll accept it. It's the Gala! If I had a hay of a care I'd go out with you to get that ticket.

Matt: You're just jealous cause I'll have what you don't, a special pony in his life!

Jayden: Dude, I'm waaaaaaay too busy to date. And even if I wasn't, this isn't how I'd do it. Look Matt, I'm your bro. Bros are there for you through everything. This'll just make you feel down.

Matt: YOU…ARE…WRONG! I'll achieve what no other pony has ever before! I'll make Miss Rarity my special one! Oh, and by the way, I don't need you for this! I'm not the same filly alone, stuck in a tree, unable to handle things on his own. No, this is what grown up's do….you might wanna look into it nappy!

Feeling proud of himself, Matt grabs the tickets and gallops out of the shop with a huge grin on his face, leaving an unamused Jayden alone in the shop once more.

Jayden: Oh I have a bad feeling about this…or maybe that's just my stomach?

He leans against a bookcase, as his instantly breaks apart on top of him.

Jayden: Ow…..IS EVERYTHING IN THIS STORE ON ITS LAST BUCKING LEG!? Wait a minute….did he just call me nappy?

Galloping faster, Matt made his way to Rarity's boutique, easily out of breath. He forgot he was pooped working all day. He never had a single break to get those tickets. Poor pony felt like he was about to pass out, but he didn't care. Things were far too important. He prepared to knock on the door, when he could hear the sound of giggling. Peaking in a window, he was the Mane Six, relaxing at the boutique, sharing their day, along with the little purple dragon Spike. Matt remembered bribing Spike all his bits, just for some gem stones Matt found in a mine. At least that was easy.

Twilight: So everything is going good with you guys?

Dash: Yeah it is! You should see this move I learned!

Matt: Oh no…no no no no….

Applejack: Anyone want another slice of apple pie?

Matt: Apple….oh celestia….

He plopped onto the grass, shaking at the sight of apples. Matt felt like he was going to hurl, until hearing "her" voice.

Rarity: Well my day was absolutely fantastic!

Spike: Really?

Rarity: Oh yes Spikey Wikey, thanks to Matthew, I managed to finish my entire order of suits for the Gala!

Fluttershy: Oh….the Gala is coming up…I wish I had a ticket.

Twilight: Don't worry girls, I managed to get eight tickets for the Gala! So we're all set.

Pinkie: REALLY!? THAT'S SO SUPERCALAFRAGA…..UHHHHH….THATS GREAT TWILIGHT!

Applejack: Wait, eight tickets?

Twilight: Well I thought I'd give one to Matt. He did a great job at the castle and well…I kinda owe him one after he was turned into a frog by Chrysalis.

Fluttershy: Oh…a frog? I bet he was so adorable.

Rarity: Yes, Matthew deserves to have a splendid time, such as I will when I meet up with my new Colt friend.

Mane 6: Colt friend?

Spike & Matt: COLT FRIEND!?

He quickly closes his mouth, as the Mane Six look over at the window to see him.

Twilight: Oh, there's Matt now. Hey Matt!

Using all his remaining energy, Matt runs off like a lightning bolt, as Twilight gallops out of the door.

Twilight: MATT WAIT I…..wanted to give you this ticket…..

Matt runs into the Antique Hoof and locks the doors, freaking out as he runs into several antiques, each shattering into dust as Matt trips, collapsing over the counter. Jayden walks in with a sandwich in his mouth, eyes widened at the crazy scene before him.

Jayden: THE SHOP! THE…ok at this point I'm not surprised. Everything here is pretty much dust. Matt, what's going on?

But Matt remained still on the floor, eyes widened as he looks at the golden tickets, which slowly slipped out from under his hat. He couldn't believe what he heard. Rarity has a Colt Friend!? He was surprised, but strangely, not as much as he would assume. I mean this was Rarity after all. One of the most luxurious, fancy, beautiful ponies of all Ponyville. Only some pony of such high class could sweep her off her hooves. And that wasn't easy for a pony like her. Matt should've known this from the start. Rarity was just out of his league. It felt hard to admit it, but he just wasn't fancy like her. What was worse was knowing that Jayden was right about the kiss. She was just being kind. This forced Matt to smile, even know he tried not to. He knew how good of a pony she really is. Its one of the things he admired in her. Jay looked over at his brother, who was biting down on his lip while still smiling. His eyes appeared as if they were about to burst like water balloons. Something definitely wasn't right to him.

Jayden: Bro…..what happened?

Matt got up, still shaking from lack of energy, and placed the tickets on the counter. His smile remained, although inside, Matt felt shattered, some pony took a hammer and smashed everything to rubble.

Matt: I'm…..I'm fine….yep…..heehee…..boy am I tired….here bro…..I want you have these.

With a slight motion of his hoof, Matt moved the tickets to Jay, who was still confused.

Jayden: Ummm….wait…why are you doing this? There's no way I'm taking these.

Matt: No no…heehee…..some news came up…and now…I don't need them. Twi's gonna give me a ticket…..heeheehee…hahaha….I guess all that work paid off after all.

Jayden: Ummm…..cool….yeah so…..look did things not go well with Ra…..

Matt: I SAID I'M FINE!

His smile turned to shock, as Matt lets out a small cough and proceeds to his apartment above the shop.

Matt: Look bro, I've had a hard day….can we just discuss this in the morning?

Jayden: Ummm sure Matt, whatever you say.

With that said, Matt closes the door to his room, causing everything in the shop to shatter to pieces. Jay's eyes widen, unsure how to process all this.

Jayden: I…I…oh forget it, I'm going to bed.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
